the_kingdom_of_allhailthecrablordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crab Lord
The Crab Lord (born 3 March 1935) is King of r/allhailthecrablord and Commander in Crab of the Special Forces Crab Regiment (SFCR). Early Life Lord Crab was born on 3 March 1935 in the Gulf of Alaska, Pacific Ocean as the only child of Colonel Sir Crustacean and Lady Crustacean. Lord Crab was born in the midst of the First Crustacean War (1935 - 1939). The Crab Lord was born during the reign of King Henry Arthropod II. Second Crustacean War On 2 February 1951, the Gulf of Alaska entered the Second Crustacean War. At the age of 16, Lord Crab (19 May 1951), enlisted in the Alaska Crustacean Military and joined the 15th Crustacean Platoon. Lance Corporal Lord Crab was drafted to the Battle of the Carapaces (6 May - 14 July 1953). During the harsh battle, Lord Crab saw Captain Henry Crayfish was seriously wounded and under heavy fire. Lord Crab heroically risked his life and ran out to no Crab's land, lifted Crayfish onto his shell and carried him to safety where he was sent home for hospitalization and treatment. Sergeant Lord Crab (age 18) was awarded the Distinguished Crab Order Medal on 14 August 1953 for saving the life of Captain Henry Crayfish and was later awarded the Victoria Crab Medal by King George Arthropod VI, becoming the youngest Crustacean to ever receive the Victoria Crab Medal. The Great Crustacean Civil War On 16 September 1958, Civil War broke out between the Crustaceans, this was the Great Crustacean Civil War. Staff Sergeant Lord Crab (age 23) fought in the Great Crustacean Civil War in the 21st Special Crab Service (SCS). On April 30, 1959, Lord Crab was tasked with Infiltrating the Shrimp Embassy in Operation: Crabrod where he met his good friend, MIC Agent Shrek from Naruto. A group of armed Lobster Terrorists called the Lobster State of Alaska (LSA) took 15 hostages, who were mostly the Shrimp Embassy Staff. The LSA demanded the release of many Lobster prisoners and their safe passage out of Alaska. The Shrimp Embassy Siege took place from 30 April to 5 May 1959. The Special Crab Service (SCS) worked with Special Crab Reconnaissance (SCR) operatives to breach the Shrimp Embassy. The Military Intelligence, Crab Section (MIC) were to gather intelligence about the LSA. The SCS would set up outside the Embassy and get ready to breach; SCR operatives would inform them about what is happening inside the Embassy. Once SCR operatives saw a single hostage get killed, they would inform the SCS members to breach. SCS members would breach the Embassy and eliminate all hostile Lobsters while rescuing the hostages. Lord Crab led his squad and breached the building and within 17 minutes eliminated the 6 armed Lobsters and rescued 14 hostages. At the end of Operation: Crabrod, Lord Crab was awarded the Arthropod Cross Medal for his leadership skills during Operation: Crabrod. Lobster bombings of 1962 Lord Crab and Shrek evacuated the city in a car until the car broke down. The crabs were stuck in the middle of nowhere, there were no crabs, only polar bears. They had made it to the Arctic Ocean. Living in the Arctic The Lord Crab and Shrek were stuck in the Arctic on an iceberg with 2 polar bears. They were not sure on how to get home. They asked the polar bears how to get home but they weren't sure either. In the distance, Lord Crab had spotted a stranded polar bear who's ice cap had just melted. Lord Crab swam in the cold, freezing water and lifted the polar bear to safety. This polar bear's name was James P. Nordic. James was very grateful to Lord Crab for saving his life. James let them stay in his igloo until they found a way to leave the Arctic and to get home to Alaska. For five years, The Crab Lord and Shrek stayed with James until they found a way out. Lord Crab and Shrek took a cruise ship in 1967 heading straight to Alaska and sent their farewells to James. Returning to Alaska The Crab Lord and Shrek from Naruto made it to the Gulf of Alaska on 7 February 1968. They returned to their home city but where greeted by a city ruled by the Lobster State of Alaska. Lord Crab and Shrek stayed in hiding from the Lobsters as they would be executed if they were caught. The LSA ruled the Gulf of Alaska, capturing all crustacean other than Lobsters as slaves. The Faith and Kingdom of r/allhailthecrablord The Crab Lord was out for vengeance after the LSA had killed his father, so he started the Faith of r/allhailthecrablord on June 10, 1968, as a groups of crustacean rebels who were trying the overthrow the LSA. Lord Crab would recruit slaves to the faith until eventually they had a army of crustaceans. In September 20, 1971, The Crab Lord and Shrek led the army towards the Lobster Capital building. Shocked by the sheer amount of crustaceans, the Lobster guards surrendered their weapons. After the guards had been dealt with, taking over the Lobster capital only took a matter of minutes. Lord Crab got his revenge and executed the LSA leaders. On October 12, 1971 the Kingdom of r/allhailthecrablord was created and Lord Crab has been the only monarch, ever since it was created.